The Weekend Out
by GarraIsTheBest
Summary: Rose, Lissa,Christan, Adrian, and Eddie go out for a weekend. Rose killed Dimitri in Siberia. RosexAdrian. LissaxChristan. First fanfiction please be nice and review. Caution might use heavy language.
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own vamp academy* My first story please be nice. Sorry its so short.**

* * *

I was hanging with Lissa, Christan, Adrian, and Eddie when Alberta burst through the doors and told us to pack our stuff.

"Wow i wonder what this is all about." Eddie said as we were headed towards the Dhampir dorms.

"Well I guess I should tell you." I said. Lissa and I had planned a surprise for our group to get away for the weekend before all the exams.

"Tell me what Rose?" Eddie said sounding very cautious.

"That were going away for the weekend." I screeched in a very un-me like way.

"What?" Eddie yelled back.

"Yeah. Were going out to the city for the weekend."

"Oh My God that's awesome I need a night away from the Academy."

"Yep and thats why Lissa and I planned it." I said as I headed to my dorm room to pack. Ever since I killed Dimitri in Siberia I needed a night out. When I got back Adrian gave me the dating proposal I requested, I loved it so much that I decided to give him a try. Now we were more or less dating. He was a better boyfriend than I thought he would be. We haven't gone very far only second base but one kiss from me and he's weak in the knees.

'hurry up Rose' Lissa thought through the bond.

'I'm coming' I replied. I then grabbed my suit case threw some clothes in and ran to the front gates where everyone was waiting for me.

* * *

***I think i need help so could someone please help me. Please.***


	2. Chapter 2

***I dont own vamp academy* thank you for all the revews. they make me feel good and make me want to write more. Thank you for the ideas to. Now hears the next chapter.**

"What the hell took you so long, babe?" Adrian asked me.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking how awesome this is going to be." I said.

"Wait, wear are we going?" Fire boy asked.

"The city, Sparky." I said to him as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever bitch." He replied snarky.

"Okay stop it. Everyone in the van." Alberta said. We were taking one of the schools black vans. I couldn't wait for the weekend to start. I planned on getting drunk in my hotel room with Lissa.

I climbed into the back of the van and sat next to Lissa and Adrian. Sparky was stuck sitting beside Stan and another guardian that I didn't recognise. As the van started to move I threw my arm over Lissa's shoulder and tried to hold Adrian's hand. Key word tried.

Adrian started rub circles on my thigh. When I slapped his hand away he got a hurt look one his face, he turned around to look out the window and started to pout.

"Rose?" Lissa asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Would you have a problem if I stayed in Christens room and Adrian stayed in your room?"

"No I don't really have a problem with it." I replied. When I looked at Adrian he looked ecstatic.

I was feeling a little sleepy so I closed my eyes and lent on Adrian's shoulder before I could have another thought I was out.

* * *

I was sitting on a beach when I heard my name being called. I turned to look at who ever was calling my name and I came face to face with a Strigoi. Not just any Strigoi it was Adrian. Adrian grabbed my head and tilted it to the side so he could have a good view of my neck. He bent down and bit.

* * *

I woke up screaming and covered in sweat.

"Rose?" Lissa cried.

"Babe?" Adrian asked they both looked at me.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. "I said.

We were almost their and the sun was just starting to rise. (line for separation)

We were at the hotel and Adrian wanted a bigger room.

"Rose, I'm a royal. I can't live in a room this small." He said.

"Fine then you get a bigger room. You just have to pay for it." I said. I knew he wanted something a bit bigger than our small one bed and bathroom suite.

"Okay I will." With that he left our room.

I had plans tonight I planned on going out clubbing tonight with Adrian. I didn't know what Lissa was doing, and I don't think I really wanted to know. Since the sun was just starting to rise I decided to get some sleep. I took off my shirt to put on my PJ's Adrian walked in.

He walked in and just looked at me in astonishment.

"See something you like?" I asked my trademark question.

"I always like what I see." He replied. I put my shirt back on and asked him about the new hotel room.

"Well they only had one available. The penthouse suite. So I was thinking we would go up their now and unpack."

"You got the penthouse suite?" I asked astonishted. "Let's go."

I grabbed my bag and then his hand and litterly dragged him to the elevator. Once we got in he had to swipe the card to get to the penthouse. It was a long ride but he kept me entertained in his own way.

The doors opened up to reveal the living room. From a half open door I could see a giant bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, a double head shower and a double sink. There was a full wall of glass that you could see the whole city through. The glass had a door that lead to a balcony with some green plant on it. I stepped inside the room and went through a door that I thought was the bedroom but was actually the kitchen. The kitchen was stainless steel and black, with all the newest stuff. I left the kitchen and went through yet another door. That door led to the bedroom.

As I was unpacking my stuff I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist and whisper huskily in my ear.

"Seeing you unpacking your stuff into that dresser gives me fantasies about you moving in with me and us having a little love nest." Adrian whispered to me.

"Well maybe if you're good you might get a little farther and you could have part of your fantasy come true."

After saying that he eagerly pushed his lips to mine. His tongue ran along my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I allowed. My hands went up to his silky hair and tangled in it. His hands that were on my lower back grabbed my shirt and started pulling it off. He has only seen me topless a couple times and has never taken my shirt off for me. We broke apart quickly for breath and so he could get my shirt all the way off. Once that was gone he started kissing my neck as I tried to get his shirt off. Once that was done he was just about to unbutton my pants when Lissa said something through the bond.

**Ill try and get the next chapter out tonight or early tomorrow. And I'm writing a new ons-shot No title yet but i would like you to read it. **

**.xxX**


	3. an

***Sorry its taking me so long to update i have been very sick and like before said i dont have inter net at home. So i need ideas so please review to give me some please***

**.xxX**


	4. Chapter 4

***sorry for taking so long but I don't have internet at home and I'm running out of ideas so please review and tell me your ideas for the next couple chapters.***

'Rose calm down.' She said. 'What are you doing? And were are you? Some fat guy answered the door to your room.'

'Call my cell' I replied.

Adrian gave me a funny look and I explained that Lissa was talking to me. About five seconds later my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Rose." It was Lissa.

"Hey."

"Were are you?"

"In the penthouse."

"What?"

"Yeah. Adrian got it he said that our room was too small for him so he went and got a new room. The only rooms that were open were the pent house and our old room."

"Awesome. I'm coming up. Bye." With that she hung up.

Adrian looked a bit disappointed that he couldn't go any farther for now. The elevator doors dinged and out cane Lissa with Christian in tow.

"Oh my god." Lissa and Christen said when they walked in.

"Yeah I know."

"So are we going clubbing tonight?" Lissa asked.

"Yep. But I need to go to bed." I replied.

"Oh okay." Lissa said as she walked out. "Bye."

"Bye."

When she left I grabbed my clothes and left to go to the bathroom with Adrian following closely behind.

"No. I don't think so." I said as I turned around and pushed him out the door.

"Why...?" Was all I heard before I closed the door on his face.

* * *

I woke up at about six o'clock and it was just starting to get dark. I hopped out of bed and Showered quickly. When I got out I saw that Adrian was still sleeping. So I grabbed my suit case and looked through it for my little black clubbing dress. My dress was like the dress I wore on the night of the lust charm.

Adrian was still sleeping so I walked over to the bed and gently shook him.

"Baby time to wake up." I said gently.

"Five more minutes mom." Adrian mumbled.

When he said that I laughed so hard I almost pissed my pants and had tears rolling down my cheeks. Adrian woke up with a start at my loud laughter.

"Baby? What are you laughing about?" He asked confused.

"You." I stated.

He got a confused look on his face as I started laughing again. When I finally calmed down enough to talk I told Adrian to get ready cause we were leaving. I went into the bathroom to fix my makeup witch had come off while I was laughing my ass off. When I was done my cell started ringing with my ringtone Sexy Bitch by... I don't know.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Rose its Lissa."

"Oh. Hey Liss."

"What's up for tonight?" She asked.

"Well Adrian and I are going clubbing and getting trashed then were going back to the hotel room and were go-" She cut me off there.

"Okay I do NOT need to know what you're going to do together over the night."

"Okay. How 'bout a bit of shopping tomorrow?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She replied laughing.

"Well go shopping at around ten; go out for breakfast, shit like that." I was doing my make up the whole time we were taking and my hand slipped and I got a streak of eyeliner from the corner of my eye up my face to my hair line. "FUCK." I yelled right into Lissa's ear.

"What? And ow?"

"Oh shit sorry. I just got eye liner up my face as I was talking to you."

"Oh its okay, I guess." Lissa said.

"Okay well I got to go. I'll talk to you later." I said. With that I hung up my phone that Adrian had bought for me. With the makeup streak cleaned up and my face perfect again I walked out the door and into the living room were Adrian was waiting for me.

* * *

"That was a fantastic dinner baby." I said to Adrian as we walked out of the restaurant. "Thanks."

"It was nothin'. I knew you would want grease food for what I've got planned for tonight." He said with a wink.

"Well then let's get this night started." I said as I started walking towards a club down the road.

I walked right up to the bouncer guy and winked at him. He gave me a once over and let me right in. I grabed Adrian's hand and we walked in. The first place we headed was the bar. After a few drinks we were both getting a bit buzzed.

"Common baby lets dance." I said to Adrian was I dragged him out to the dance floor and started grinding against him. I could tell he liked the position we were in but girls kept 'Accidentally' bumping their asses against his hand or some other body part. Finally one girl just pushed me out of the way and tried to make out with MY boyfriend.

"Excuse me you little SLUT. But that's MY boyfriend." I yelled at her.

"Pff. Like he would ever go out with a piece of trash like you." Slut said.

"What the fuck is your problem. He's my boy friend."

"My problem is you, you damn whore." Oh no she did NOT just go there.

"You stupid fucking bitch." I yelled while lunging for her. I grabbed her hair and punched the in the nose. Even over the pounding music I could still hear the sickening crack. She screamed out in pain but still tried to fight back. She started scratching me and tried to grab my hair but I pinned her down.

"Baby we got to go. NOW." Adrian said in my ear.

"Why?"

"Just because." He said his voice sounding very strained.

"Just one minute." I said then looked at slut and said, "You messed with the wrong chick." And punched her out.

Adrian grabbed my hand and literally dragged me out of the club and into a limo that was waiting for us.

Adrian grabbed a bottle out of the mini fridge.

"What is that baby?" I asked.

"Vodka." He said with a laugh. "Were getting drunk tonight, babe."

He cracked open the bottle and took a big swig, handed the bottle to me and I took a big swig.

* * *

***Ok i have an idea for the next chappie i just don't know how to put it. thanks for whatever reviwes you put up. Btw check out my poll on my profile. Please 11 reviews till next chappie. .xxX***


End file.
